


Fun Curses with Catboys

by Coffeetailor



Series: Short and Dirty Gundam Boys [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Magic, Post-Canon, Size Difference, catboy, magic transformation, thar be porn, wufei's a wizard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeetailor/pseuds/Coffeetailor
Summary: When Wufei leaves the Preventers, Duo goes snooping and finds out some things about his favorite (crush) loner. Like his hobbies in gardening, rare book collecting, and… magic? Probably shouldn’t have touched that, Duo. Good thing it’s a fun curse, and there’s a sexy wizard around to help out.Written for Gundam Pride 2020.
Relationships: Chang Wufei/Duo Maxwell
Series: Short and Dirty Gundam Boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909414
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: 2020 Gundam Wing Pride Event





	Fun Curses with Catboys

Duo was bored. It’d been a month since they’d wished Wufei a happy early retirement to deal with some personal business and his desk had been moved out of the shared office weeks ago. Meaning his biggest source of easy entertainment, not to mention his biggest crush, wasn’t there anymore. He couldn’t even tease the man about the occasional glances he got across the room. Or try to hide his own. Ass had even moved out of his apartment, and hadn’t passed on where to. Something about wanting time to settle first. And he’d asked too. Getting to see the guy over lunch with the group once or twice just wasn’t the same. Ergo, bored Duo.

And when Duo got bored, , he found _things_ to do. Things like hiding coffee mugs, taping down computer mice, or rearranging furniture when people left the room.

Currently, they were getting off easy, and ‘things’ just meant he was timing how long he could balance a pencil on his nose. He’d made it to eleven minutes when Quatre got up with a little huff and put a piece of paper on his desk. “Duo, go visit him already.”

“Can’t, haven’t gotten his address yet,” Duo said without looking away from the pencil and the ceiling beyond it. He tried not to sulk at the idea. “And besides, who?”

“You know perfectly well who,” Quatre said, not fooled one bit. “As for the address, if you looked down, you’d have it.”

Wait, what? Duo sat up abruptly, ignoring the pencil that clattered to the desk as he snatched up the paper. Sure enough, there was an address in Wufei’s neatly small and strictly angled handwriting. Meaning the blond hadn’t just gone string pulling to get the info from outside sources. Wufei had _given_ it to him. He looked up at Quatre, pouting. “How’d you get it? Jerk wouldn’t tell me.”

The blond coughed softly. “I asked.” He turned away from Duo’s doubting stare. “Alright, perhaps I insisted a little strongly. I still stand by what I said. You’ve been sulking since lunch last week. Go visit him. You’re off tomorrow, so you have plenty of time. I’m sure he’s been missing you too.”

“You wanna bet on that, Cat?”

Quatre gave him a look. “Duo, you can’t afford my wagers.”

Okay, he had him there. Picking up the pencil again, Duo chewed on the eraser, thinking. He could… He was at least halfway positive that the other pilot liked him. Or at least tolerated him. (And he really hoped that Wufei might actually someday _like_ him. But how likely was that?)

“Think I should?” Duo asked, the idea beginning to take hold. Wufei _had_ said he was still working on unpacking, hadn’t he? It’d been his excuse for not letting them hold a housewarming party. So maybe there was still some work to do that he could help with. Duo pointed the chewed pencil at their conniving blondie. “I’ll think about it. Not making any promises.”

But Quatre, being Quatre, knew better, and may as well have been purring on the way back towards his desk. “Of course not. Tell Wufei I said hello.”

Sneaky ass.

-

A simple visit should not have taken mission level planning. Just pull on some clean clothes in the morning, plug in the address to the GPS, get in the car and go. Easy, right? So why did he spend three hours going through outfits and planning alternate routes, just in case? Not to mention almost changing his mind about the whole thing half a dozen times before he actually got in his car to go.

It really hadn’t come as a surprise when the map spit out a location out of the city and deep in the woods, and now that he was committed to the trip he could admit that it was a nice area. It was pretty fitting for their loner to move someplace nice and isolated. Where no one would stare when he did his freaky high kicks and gravity defying stunts. Duo half wondered if he’d be putting in a firing range too. Sure looked far enough away from anyone else. Though maybe that was more of Heero’s thing.

The massive landscaping project he pulled up to on the other hand? That was pretty unexpected. Just about everything that looked like it might have been lawn at one point had been dug up, and the shovel stuck in the ground at the edge of it suggested not only that it’d been done by hand, but that Wufei wasn’t even done yet. Bags of topsoil waited in a small mountain by a recently constructed high fence, with just the tops of flowering trees peeking over. (Funny, he could have sworn those were out of season.)

Duo shut off the engine and climbed out, shutting his car door quietly as curiosity took him towards the back yard gate instead of the front door. The gate swung open at the barest touch and without sound. Maybe he’d have wondered at it not being locked up if the garden inside hadn’t immediately stolen his attention. The trees weren’t the only things blooming, flowers brightly colored and spreading all over the place. Hell, he didn’t even recognize half the things growing.

A smile grew on his face. Looked like their stoic fifth had a side to him they hadn’t known about. Certainly not the hobby he would have pinned on Wufei, but… well, Duo liked surprises.

He kept his hands firmly in his pockets as he examined the growing plants, resisting the urge to poke and examine. Duo didn’t know if any of them were delicate… or poisonous. It wasn’t something he’d put past Wufei, especially to keep out snoops. He had to bite his cheek to keep quiet as the idea of a plant based security system made him want to snicker.

Though the further he wandered into the garden, the more the idea seemed to gather merit. Since when did fly traps grow that big, anyway? And were they _supposed_ to move that much?

Then something moving around the corner caught his eye and Duo frowned. That hadn’t looked like Wufei. Was someone else there? Maybe Wufei had picked up a pet?

Hand not _quite_ reaching for the throwing knife he always carried with him, he crept around the back of the house. He’d been just about to walk over a low line of decorative stones when Wufei stepped out from behind a shed, making Duo jump.

“Shit, Fei, don’t startle me like that,” he blurted, dropping his hand away from the knife. When had he gotten over there? “Nearly gave me a heart attack!”

“Fine thing for an intruder to complain about,” Wufei said dryly. “I don’t recall inviting company over.”

“Really, Fei, since when was that gonna stop me?” Duo asked, trying not to be _too_ obvious about appreciating the view. Someone had been working hard. “Love the garden though. I don’t think I could even name half of this stuff!”

“Likely not,” the other pilot said with a little huff. “Unfortunately, I don’t really have time to give you a grand tour at the moment, Duo. I just came out to get a hammer.”

Well, that caught his attention. First, use of his first name. Something that was becoming more common but was still a treat to hear. Second, sounded like dragon boy was building something. And Duo, curiosity be thy name. “I could lend a hand…”

“That’s not a good idea,” Wufei said quickly. A little too quickly in Duo’s opinion, making him even more curious. “Come back later. I’ll make you some coffee then.”

“Ooor I could come in and help get you settled more,” Duo said with growing confidence in his idea to get inside as he draped and arm across Wufei’s shoulders. “You said you were still in boxes a week ago, right? So put me to work. You can boss me around too. I know you like doing that.”

Wufei’s cheeks flushed and his elbow to the side was only just blocked. “I’m _retired_. And managing just fine, thank you.”

But Duo was already leading him back through the garden and around to the side door he assumed Wufei must have come out through, cheerful and grinning as he looked forward to getting to see inside. He’d be the first of their merry little band to do so. “You always say that. So, what are we working on first?” Reaching past him, he opened the door and slipped in ahead of Wufei. Harder to slam the door on his face if he was already inside! But good manners meant he at least stopped to pull his shoes off. “Installing a private workout room? State of the art security system? Over-sized entertainment cabinet for hosting wild video game nights”

“A bookcase,” Wufei said with a huff, stepping around him to take the lead. He wasn’t going to be guided around his own house. “If you’re going to nudge your way in here, you can help fill them too.”

“What, one for next to your bed or something like that?” Duo asked, tilting his head. Hey, he wouldn’t mind getting to see the guy’s bedroom. Even if naked construction wasn’t too likely. But then Wufei led him to the living room instead and he had to pause, staring at the sheer size of the stack of boxes pushed up into a corner next to the flat boxes he had to assume contained the shelves. A lot of shelves. “Damn. Have you even started unpacking at all?”

“I can’t unpack until the bookshelves are ready,” Wufei said, snorting at the idea. “I’m not going to just stack everything on the floor.”

A light bulb flickered on in Duo’s head. “You’re trying to tell me that all of that is books?” When Wufei nodded, it took him a moment to wrap his head around the idea. Their warrior of justice was a bookworm? He wouldn’t have thought, and yet… It explained a few things. And damn if his crush on the guy didn’t get that much stronger. Duo whistled low. “I’m gonna take a wild leap that they’re not all tactical manuals and junk like Heero collects.”

Wufei shook his head. “I have a few, but no.”

“Guess I’ll see while we’re unpacking,” Duo said, grinning. He grabbed the top flat box to open it up. “Alright, let’s get to work.” He wanted to see what was in those boxes. After all, how many bookcases could there be to get to first?

It turned out, from the look of the stack, about eight. Each needing to be unpacked, assembled, and put into place. Obviously, he’d volunteered himself to no small task. It’d take time. Time he’d have the excuse to spend with Wufei. Watching the guy work and sweat. How could he complain about that?

“So, gardening and book collecting,” Duo said as they started on the first bookcase, breaking the silence. “Any other surprising hobbies you never told us about?”

“I wasn’t keeping it secret,” Wufei defended automatically, grabbing a screwdriver. “You never asked.”

“Okay, I’ll take a guilty on that,” Duo allowed with a quick laugh. “Obviously a big mistake on my part cause you’re a pretty fascinating guy. But I’m asking now.”

Wufei looked over at him, a tell-tale redness to his cheeks that made Duo’s stomach do a little flip flop. Cute. “I have a few.”

“Which are…?” Duo prompted, holding the boards in place for Wufei to screw together. Not the only thing he’d like Wufei to screw, but… Right, mind on the task, Duo.

“I make a study of history.” The newly discovered bookworm huffed, looking away again. “It’s what most of my studies have been focused on.”

“Like recent history and shit or ancient?” Duo asked, blinking. Maybe he’d have to borrow some of those books later. If he could convince Wufei he’d take care of them. He just hoped he wasn’t in anything super recent.

“A bit of both,” Wufei said as he finished fastening the last shelf and accepted the backing piece to attach. “I used to study it in my old school. Before… Well, before.”

As in before the war dragged them all in and fucked their lives up in novel and creative ways. Duo didn’t need him to say in order to understand what Wufei meant. He nodded. “That why you decided to break from the Preventers? Going back to school? Not a bad idea, if so. You’ve always been one of the smart guys of the group.”

Wufei looked at him, trying to quickly hide the surprise in his face. Did he really not think Duo would get it? Sure, he hadn’t exactly had any proper schooling himself, but that didn’t mean he didn’t know how valuable it could be.

“I’ve thought about it,” Wufei said slowly after a moment, standing up to tip the bookcase upright. “Though for now I’m planning to focus on some self guided study before I consider it.”

“Going to try and read through all of that pile first?” Duo asked, flashing a grin as he pointed over his shoulder at the mountain of book boxes behind them. He couldn’t even begin to estimate how many might be in there.

Wufei snorted. “Please. I’ve already read most of these. Now grab the ladder. This one needs fastening to the wall before we start the next one.”

“Dang, you weren’t just meditating when you turned off your comm back in the day, were you?” Duo shoved the ladder into place, holding the bookcase while Wufei finished it up. Duo flashed him a wink. “Sexy.”

He ducked the expected hand, cackling as he danced back to grab the bag of fasteners.

The other seven went together similarly, with Duo drawing out little bits and details about the other man and his interests. Boarding school brat, only child, no aunts or uncles. An entertaining miniature rant about over boiled soup. (Seriously, the man had _opinions_ on Trowa’s sister’s cooking.) Had even more books in storage. That one had boggled his brain a bit. Because apparently their dragon, which was apparently a big thing for his clan specifically and not just the colony, collected rare and old books too. Like already old in pre-colony times old. Which would be going in a different room with fancier bookcases from the sounds of it. The kind that closed and locked.

When they got to the actual books, he could see that Wufei hadn’t been kidding about his thing for history either. And Duo was just itching to get his hands on mythology collection they opened up first. Later.

“Those three go in that bookcase,” Wufei said, pushing the group of boxes towards Duo as he opened up another set for himself. “They should already be organized by region of origin. Break it down by author and title after that.” He paused, as if remembering something. “If you see any bound with ribbon, hand them over. I had to split one section for space. They don’t go with the others.”

“Where _do_ they go?” Duo asked, suddenly curious. Sure enough, the top two books in the first box he opened had a red ribbon tied around each of them. He lifted them out, holding the pair up to examine. They sure _looked_ like they belonged with the mythology books.

Wufei reached to take them. “Not in this room. Just give them to me when you find them. And don’t undo the ribbons.”

“They’re not secretly smut, are they?” Duo asked, raising an eyebrow as he teased him. “Because that’s not something I’d put with the rest if _I_ were moving.” Sure, not Wufei’s thing as far as he knew, but hey, the guy had already surprised him a couple times today, hadn’t he?

“Shut up,” Wufei snapped, his face going red. “They’re not _that_. They’re just private, so keep your nose out of it.”

Duo snickered, getting to work on the rest of the box, going slowly to make sure he got them in the right order. Of course, that only lasted through a box and a half before his stomach decided to remind them both what time it was. Meaning it was Duo’s turn to go pink, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry.” Dumb stomach, telling on him for skipping breakfast.

Wufei paused in the middle of filling an upper shelf, balancing on a ladder and blinking at him before he connected the sound. “Ah. I suppose we’ve been at this for a while.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Duo said, embarrassed. “I’m not about to starve. I’ll get something to eat on the way home when we’re done.” He didn’t want sent off because his stomach was talking for him and annoying the other man.

Setting down his current arm load of books, Wufei shook his head and climbed down. “You’ve been helping me. I don’t have much in the fridge, but I can go get us something.”

“Fei, you don’t have to do that,” Duo protested, feeling flustered. “I helped because I wanted to.”

“Finish that section,” the martial artist ordered, shaking his head. From the look he gave, he wasn’t giving Duo the option of arguing. “I’ll be back with food. We’ll do the rest after we eat.”

“Mother hen,” Duo said with a huff, accepting his defeat reluctantly. At least Wufei wasn’t sending him home to eat. And, well, if he was buying him food, that could almost be a date, right? “Alright, twist my arm. I’ll hold down the fort and try not to light anything on fire.”

Snorting, Wufei made a grab at his braid as he walked past him to the front door, smirking at Duo’s responding squawk. He grabbed his jacket before stepping back into his shoes and heading outside and out of reach of retaliation.

Left alone, Duo grumbled, hugging his braid to his chest. Ass. “Sure, I touch the ponytail and I have to run for my life. But he gets grabby whenever he wants. Jerkface.” Making a face, he picked up another handful of books to shelve. “Treats it like a leash, and not even the fun kind.”

Putting the books away on the shelf, Duo reached for the next bunch, his hand flexing in empty air for a moment before his brain caught up to the fact that there weren’t any more books in his current pile. He turned his head to blink at the empty space.

“Well, okay then,” he said to himself, dropping his hand. “Guess I’ll have to figure out the next section myself.” Wufei wouldn’t really mind, right? Seemed like the worst that could happen would be having to move things if the guy had other ideas for where things should go. “So, who’s next?”

Almost against his will, Duo found his eyes drawn to the pile of ribbon bound books Wufei had been making as they unpacked. The curiosity still chewed on him, tempting him to take a peek now that Wufei wasn’t there. What harm could it do?

“Come on, Duo, that’s not a good idea,” he reminded himself firmly. Even if he tied them back up again, Wufei would know. Somehow. And get pissed. And it’d be his own damn fault too. Ergo, those books were off limits. End of story.

Forcibly turning his back to them, he glanced around. Because leaving _those_ alone wasn’t saying he couldn’t open up a different box, like the big one shoved all the way into the corner. It was too big to be books, but something about it called to him. Surely he could still help out with whatever was inside. Duo grabbed the box cutter, having to saw away at the thick twine around it before he even got to the tape and could pull the flaps open.

…well, it certainly wasn’t books.

As far as he could tell, it was another box, wrapped up in patterned red silk. Something didn’t let him question if he should just leave it either, and Duo carefully opened up the silk wrappings and lifted the chest inside up and out with a low whistle. Every inch was carved with intricate little details, something he recognized as Chinese (but hell if he could read it) some that didn’t even look like anything he’d seen before. There was something about it… a draw to pull the lid open.

He shouldn’t. It was old looking, probably valuable, and obviously private. It was a bad idea all around to even take it out. He should put it back in the wrappings and back in the cardboard. Forget about it.

So of course that was exactly the opposite of what he did, setting it down on the floor and opening the lid.

Duo couldn’t even begin to recognize what everything inside was. There were books of course, decorated in gold leaf and even more writing he didn’t understand. And odd, twisted bottles of things that glowed and moved and bubbled. If he didn’t know better, he’d have thought it was some magician’s chest from a story… And he wanted to know more. Entranced, Duo dug further into the chest, barely noticing that he found no bottom in the process. Then something seemed to pulse against his hand, warm. Curious, he pulled it out into the light. It was a small statue of a cat, with its eyes covered in a strip of cloth tied around them. Maybe to protect it from damage? He pulled the cloth away and looked at the pair of matching jewels.

This turned out to be a _bad_ idea. He didn’t even feel it when he hit the floor, already out.

-

Duo groaned as he opened his eyes slowly, staring up at the ceiling with an aching head. And no memory of landing on the floor in the first place. And who’d turned the heat up? Some kind of fever felt it was burning under his skin, making him shudder. He squeezed his eyes shut again, sitting up slowly. Just what had hit him? Must not have been out long, if Wufei wasn’t back yet. He lifted a hand, feeling over his head. No bruises around the back of his head, face felt warm, but not bruised… Feeling around to the top of his head, the pilot froze. There was something fuzzy up there. Somethings, two of them, triangular ears like a cat. And he could feel it when he touched them.

“ _The hell?_ ”

He scrambled to his feet, immediately noticing a couple more things that made his head spin with questions. One, he wasn’t standing nearly as tall as he usually did. The top of the fucking chest was almost eye level. His pants were doing their best to fall off except for two things. There was a fucking tail sticking out of his ass, already twitching beyond his agitated control, and in the front the fabric had caught on his damn cock, which for some fucking reason had decided to stand up full mast, making him hiss when the movement sent a shock of pleasure up his spine.

“What the fuck was that?” he sputtered, almost falling over as he spun around to find the statue. It had to be what was responsible for this. Cat statue, cat ears, and he’d just been touching it when he’d passed out. So of course it was nowhere to be found. _Fuck_. Either there’d been some kind of hallucinogen in it and he was seeing funny colors, or it was fucking magic and he’d been cursed. And his money was on the latter, as impossible as it should have been. Meaning he was double fucked. Duo ran a hand through his bangs, the other one holding those pants up. Not that he needed them, because his shirt practically fell to his knees. And maybe it was for the better, because they’d have been really uncomfortable otherwise. “Not the time to get horny, Duo. Think. Okay, so Wufei’s a fucking wizard. Now what?”

He didn’t get much time to think about it before his new fuzzy and apparently very good ears perked at the sound of tires. Wufei was back. And the evidence that he’d been snooping on his magic stuff was… well, obvious. Shit.

Duo ran. It was awkward and three steps in he gave up on his pants and shoved them behind some empty boxes, but he ran. He couldn’t leave the house with Wufei coming to the door, but like hell was he staying out here in the open! He dashed for the stairs, hoping that there’d be someplace to hide up there, heart racing as the door opened downstairs and Wufei’s voice called out.

“Duo, grab some utensils from the kitchen. I brought food.” A pause, Wufei’s footsteps around the downstairs, and then a curse, voice immediately stressed. Meaning he must have found the open box. “Duo, where are you?”

Duo tried to ignore the way the other pilot’s voice made him shiver. What was wrong with him? Sure, he always liked the way Wufei’s voice sounded, but not this much! Biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself focused, he staggered through the first door that was already open so Wufei wouldn’t hear the latch opening. And immediately regretted it, inappropriately timed erection giving another twitch. Wufei’s bedroom. That was just going to be his luck, wasn’t it? This wasn’t the way he wanted to get in there. But Wufei’s footsteps were already coming up the stairs. There was no leaving to hide someplace else.

“Duo, are you up here?”

He looked around quickly for cover before diving under the bed, getting out of sight just as a hand touched the knob outside the room. Deep down, he knew he’d be found soon. And oh, a part of him stirring down in his belly wanted to be found. But the more thinking part of the brain in his skull rather than his dick had other opinions. He’d gotten into some secret magical shit that Wufei probably didn’t want anyone to know about. What would he do when he found him? Curse him? Erase his memory somehow? He just didn’t know.

The door swung open the rest of the and Duo watched Wufei’s socked feet step into the room. They paused, twisted around. Obviously the other man was looking for him. Damn. Duo wouldn’t have been surprised if Wufei could hear the pounding of his heart in his chest.

Then Wufei whispered words Duo quite make out and _something_ swept over him, pulling a rough gasp from his throat and making the hair on the back on his neck stand up. He shivered, closing his eyes tight to try and shake off that feeling. Opening them again, they immediately met a familiar dark pair looking right at him. Fuck.

“Duo? What did you _do_?”

So much for any chance that maybe Wufei wouldn’t have noticed. Somehow.

He fought a sudden urge to go right for him and tried to scramble back before Wufei reached under the bed for him, that big hand wrapping around his arm effortlessly anyway. And how the touch _burned_.

Duo sucked in a breath as Wufei drew him out of his cover, blood filling his cheeks. And elsewhere. It was just his arm! So why did it feel like that?! A side effect of the statue, had to be.

“Don’t curse me,” he said quickly, unable to focus on excuses or explanations. Especially when Wufei pulled him into his lap, hands running over him. Checking him for injury, his distracted brain still recognized. “M'okay.”

“What did you touch?” Wufei asked, concern heavy in his voice. Maybe he wasn’t going to curse him after all. That was good. So was that touching. Maybe he’d do more of it if he behaved well.

Duo licked the inside of his lips to wet a dry mouth. “Bunch of stuff. Opened the fancy box and dug in it a bit. That was a magic box, wasn’t it?”

Wufei snorted, ignoring the question. “Clearly. But what did you touch directly before _this_ happened?”

He put a hand on Duo’s head, rubbing an ear between his fingers and Duo just couldn’t help it. He moaned, loud and clear. They both froze at the sound, staring at each other. Which promptly also reminded Duo that he was still in the other man’s lap. And found he didn’t really mind so much right then, except when Wufei took his hand away from those ears.

Right, last object. Focus, Duo.

“I think it was a little cat statue?” he said, holding still despite the sudden desire to squirm. “Had some fabric around the head?” Which, in retrospect, had probably been there for a reason. “…I took it off, the fabric. Then I passed out.” He swallowed. “Sure you’re not gonna curse me?”

“I think you’ve already taken care of that yourself,” Wufei said dryly, cheeks still pink. “I’ve been studying the objects in that chest, because every single one of them has some sort of curse on it.”

Duo blanched. “All of them?” How many curses did he get put on him? “I’m not gonna die am I?”

“Not with these kinds of curses,” the newly revealed wizard said, shaking his head. “Though you might wish to be, depending…”

“Depending on what?” Duo asked, really not liking the sound of that warning. Right now, the thing that sounded worse than death would be if Wufei stopped touching him. But idly he could picture all kinds of longer term things, though none of them really seemed tied to this cat boy thing he’d been turned into except being sold to a freak show, but he knew Wufei enough to say that that wasn’t in the cards. If the other man wanted to get rid of him, he’d do so honorably at the very least. But Wufei wasn’t rushing to answer either, looking away with red cheeks. “Come on, Fei, depending on what?”

“Depending on if you have a partner to help you burn through it,” Wufei said, clearing his throat. “I’m sure you’ve noticed the effects by now.”

 _Oh._ Oh yeah, he noticed that part. “You mean the ears, tail, and fucking hard-on?” Duo snorted, looking up at him. “Hard not to.” He stopped, brain catching up. “When you say burn through it…”

“The curse lasts a month on its own,” Wufei said slowly, still not looking at him. “With help… it can be reduced to a week.”

Duo swallowed. “And by help you mean getting pounded to the bed nonstop, don’t you?” That… didn’t exactly sound like a bad thing at the moment starting right now, with present company.

“I wasn’t going to put it that way!” the other pilot sputtered, finally looking at him to stare.

“But that’s what you meant isn’t it?” Duo asked, feeling his own face burn red, and his balls tighten at the thought of it. Shit, he really was a horn dog. Ironic, considering present features. “Curse is making me horny as fuck, so when you say burning through it you mean having lots of sex.”

“Fine, yes, that’s what I mean!” Wufei shot back, incredibly flustered. Which was a good look on him. “Someone has to fuck you!”

And maybe the cat-ness was making Duo bold, because despite having been holding back for ages and keeping his little crush a secret (to most), he reached up and hauled Wufei down for a hard and heady kiss. Wufei’s eyes flew wide but he didn’t pull back, which Duo was willing to take meant that he was into this as much as he was, wrapping his arms around Wufei’s neck and pressing himself close. And then those arms wrapped around him and held him close. Fuck yes.

Duo only broke the kiss when he needed air, panting against Wufei’s lips. “Then it’s a good thing I’ve got a hot guy that I’m seriously into right here.” He nipped a lip when Wufei looked like he was about to talk. “And don’t even say it’s because of this curse. I’ve been wanting to nail you to the wall since we fucking met.”

“You- Why- Mm!” Wufei’s attempt at questions were cut off when Duo went for another kiss, reaching down to undo his pants. As far as his limited brain power could figure at the moment, this was a double win. Speed up the curse so he could get back to his tailless self, and bang Wufei.

Or, rather, probably be banged by because he’d be a bit of a hot dog in a hallway the other way around right now, but that was just as good as far as he was concerned. Duo used his tongue to nudge the other man’s mouth open, heart racing when Wufei complied and he was able to properly taste him, groaning into the kiss.

The sound apparently was enough for Wufei to finally relax, because those hands returned to his body, this time grasping and groping instead of just checking over. And it felt even better, making his pulse jump and his cock twitch even as Duo finally got those pants open, reaching inside to wrap his hand around him. Or, most of the way around him. His fingers couldn’t reach. Fuck, he was going to feel huge. The curse had shrunk him after all, but Wufei was just like he’d always been. And right now, that meant a lot bigger than Duo in comparison.

“Fuck, you’re gonna split me in half,” Duo panted as he broke for air again, stroking Wufei’s cock slowly to finish getting it hard. But oh, he didn’t care. He was getting Wufei, and curse or no curse he was going to take as much as he could. “Got some magic spell for lube?”

Duo had meant it as a joke. Mostly. But then he _felt_ that smirk against his lips before Wufei murmured some words. And then felt a very distinct slickness working into his ass, making him gasp and arch back, eyes flying wide. He really had one?!

“You kinky bastard,” he gasped, hips jerking. “Get in me already then.”

“You’ll need a lot of attention,” Wufei said with a soft laugh. “This will save some time.”

He pried Duo’s hand away from his cock, nudging him off his lap and onto the bed. Duo was sure his legs were already shaking as he climbed up and yanked his shirt off over his head before spreading legs wide. He had the pleasure of watching Wufei stumble a bit at the sight, pushing his pants down and off, shirt following before he followed Duo onto the bed and leaned over him.

Duo’s eyes, of course, went immediately to the cock waiting for him, big and hard and oh so pretty. Fuck, he really wanted that inside him. Now. Thank whatever kinky god left behind the curse on that statue for the fact that Wufei was obviously thinking the same thing, hands running up Duo’s legs as he guided them up over his shoulders. He shivered, aware of the heat Wufei’s body let off, especially of the heat of his cock brushing against his ass as the wizard lined them up.

And then Wufei pressed forward and Duo lost all sense of the world. There was just them. Him, spread wide, Wufei above him, and that burning hot cock pressing against the tight ring of his ass. The muscle tried to resist, making him pant for breath, but then the head pushed in and he let out a cry.

The only thing wrong was when Wufei suddenly _stopped_! He leaned down, kissing between Duo’s eyes as the cat boy let out a soft whine. “Are you alright?”

“Don’t stop,” Duo gasped, clinging to him tightly. Fuck, it was just the head and already his nerves were going haywire. If this was a curse, maybe he didn’t _want_ to get it cured. “I’m okay, just don’t you fucking stop.”

Wufei snorted softly, leaning down to kiss him before starting to press forward again. Inch by inch, he sank into Duo’s ass, making the man’s legs tremble as he was stretched around him. Feeling this good, it couldn’t be anything but magic. Fuck. There was no way it’d even be comfortable if it weren’t for it, considering how much bigger Wufei was to him right now. And yet, he couldn’t help but try and push himself further onto the other man, desperate for more. Wanting to feel all of it, all Wufei had to offer.

“Slowly,” Wufei murmured, grasping hold of Duo’s hips to keep him in place, controlling just how quickly he sank into the tight grip. Duo squirmed, but was out muscled. It wasn’t fair!

“Why slow?” he whimpered, clenching around Wufei to try and break that iron control, to make Wufei just _thrust_ it into him. He didn’t want to wait, just wanted to feel it, and feel it now. But then Wufei bent his head and hissed him again, and Duo found himself distracted and drawn into that warmth again. Like Wufei could do anything with him as long as those lips were on his. “Mm…”

In what almost felt like the distance, he could still feel that cock working deeper inside him, hot and thick and wonderful. Wufei’s hands left his hips to entwine their fingers together, guiding Duo’s arms up over his head. And then the wizard rolled his hips and sank the last inches into him, hips pressed to Duo’s ass. He brought the cat boy’s wrists together to hold in one hand, finally breaking the kiss so he could sit up and look down at him.

Drawing breath, it was like Duo snapped out of a haze, suddenly so very aware of the giant cock stretching him open, of how helpless he’d been rendered, and how hard he still was. He almost could have come from that alone, arching up under Wufei with a gasp.

“Fuck, you’re huge,” he panted, pulling at his wrists without much effort, or any success. Every little movement made him gasp, squirming even as he was pinned down and impaled. How had all of that gotten inside him without tearing him open? “Ng!”

“I think the curse gave you a new weak spot,” Wufei said, catching his breath with a little smirk. “I’ll have to kiss you more often.”

Oh, he liked the sound of that. Duo leaned up as much as he could, flushed as he grinned. “Then fucking kiss me.”

Wufei drew him up into another kiss and the was just immediately drawn into it once again, body yielding easily as the other man _finally_ started to move. He couldn’t even think to be annoyed at the slow pace he kept to, toes curling as he arched up into it. It was like that kiss put him into a daze of lust and pleasure, especially as Wufei took his turn claiming and exploring Duo’s smaller mouth.

Duo moaned into it, so very aware of that wonderful friction as Wufei moved in him, his cock slowly rocking back and forth without ever pulling out too far. When Wufei let go of his wrists, he didn’t take them down, keeping his arms up over his head as the wizard stroked his hands down his spread legs before one wrapped around his so far ignored cock. The heat of it drew out another whimper of need from Duo, and he clenched tight around Wufei. More, more, he wanted more, but as long as Wufei’s lips had his he couldn’t ask for it. He was under the other man’s control.

“Beautiful,” Wufei murmured against his mouth without pulling back, pulling his hips back a little further before rocking deep again, seeming to know what Duo needed as he sped up just that little bit more. A teasing amount more that made his legs tremble. Every slow thrust just made him more desperate for something faster and harder. To be owned.

Fuck, he was letting Wufei curse him more often.

The cat boy could only rock with the pace Wufei set, the slow grind of Wufei’s cock as it slid back and forth inside him making him purr loudly. Especially as Wufei stroked him leisurely. The only tension he felt was the tightening in his balls, pleasure carrying him gently to the edge of release.

And keeping him there.

Duo whined, his eyes squeezing shut. Oh fuck, that wasn’t fair. Every slow thrust made his cock twitch in Wufei’s grasp, feeling so much like he’d come any second now. But he didn’t. And he couldn’t even protest, not as Wufei’s tongue swept deep into his mouth, claiming it all over again and making it even harder to form coherent thought. More. More. He wanted more.

He must have gasped the word, because Wufei broke the kiss to push him back down on the bed, Duo once again snapping back to alertness with a cry as the wizard thrust in harder than before.

“What do you want?” Wufei asked, thrusting again just as firmly, looking down at him. “Tell me, exactly.”

Oh fuck, since when did Wufei know how to demand like that? It sent a fresh spark of lust up his spine. Or that could have been the next thrust brushing over his prostate. Either way, fuck. Duo panted, licking his lips before he spoke. “Fuck me harder. Until we both get off. Please.” Something flashed in Wufei’s eyes, a spark that told Duo he was starting something potentially powerful. “Until I say stop.”

His theory was confirmed when Wufei shivered over him, a spark dancing over their joined bodies. Oh yes, he’d just done something. And then there was no more time to ponder regretting it as Wufei pulled back almost all the way, just that thick head of his cock still inside to keep Duo open, and slammed back in in a single stroke.

Duo arched up with a cry, his eyes flying wide as the wizard repeated the thrust, and then again, and again. Primed from the slow grinding before, his body shook with pleasure and need and he brought his hands down just so he could claw at the other man’s back, clinging to him desperately. “Fei!”

“Until you say stop,” Wufei reminded breathlessly as he grabbed hold of Duo’s hips, picking up speed even now. There was something driving him to pound into his fellow pilot, to claim his body beyond a doubt. The curse, Duo’s needy request. He didn’t know. And he was finding he didn’t care either. Especially not with the way that Duo writhed and clenched beneath him.

Yeah… questioning wasn’t going to be on the menu for Duo anymore. He cried out with each hard thrust, clinging to Wufei as he pushed his hips up to meet Wufei every time he drove that cock so deep into him. And still, he was held there on the edge of release, no matter how hard Wufei fucked him.

“More!” he cried out, spreading his legs as much as he could, his heart racing in his chest. “Fill me up!”

Wufei groaned above him, and Duo felt that big cock pulse before the other man slammed deep and came without warning. And without anyplace for his seed to go but deep inside him. Duo gasped, arching as he felt the hot and thick load pouring into him, ample and trapped. It was so much. “Ng…”

Panting, Duo took a moment to realize that the cock inside him was still hard.

“Oh fuck,” he gasped, automatically clenching as the implication hit him. Had to do with the curse, didn’t it? And from the way that Wufei didn’t even look surprised, the other man had expected it. “How- how many times?”

Wufei rolled his hips, drawing another gasp from the cat boy beneath him. “Until you’re ‘filled up.’ You spoke the words.”

He had, hadn’t he? Duo swallowed, shuddering as he recalled what he’d said. Meaning he was in for a long stretch. And gods, but he didn’t mind that idea one bit.

“Shit,” he groaned, rocking up as Wufei kept moving. “Not gonna move for weeks.”

Wufei leaned down, lips just barely brushing Duo’s. Even that little touch made him shiver. “I’ll take care of you.”

There was no way that Duo would let Wufei go after they finished burning through this curse, not with the way the other pilot spoke and handled him. Whatever he had to do, he’d get Wufei to keep him.

He’d no sooner started to catch his breath when Wufei began to properly thrust again, drawing back and slamming deep, just like Duo had asked him to. The power of his thrusts shook his entire body, only Wufei’s grip on him keeping him from being pushed up the bed. The cat boy didn’t fight him when Wufei pushed his legs up to his chest, opening him even more and shifting the angle of those thrusts so they struck his prostate every time. Duo couldn’t hold back his screams of pleasure, or the whimpers of protest when Wufei pulled back. What did he need dignity for anyway?

When Wufei came again, he didn’t bother stopping this time, still thrusting hard and fast as that new explosion of heat poured into Duo, fucked deep with every thrust. It left him feeling full, two loads now trapped in his belly, both over sized for his shrunken form.

He stopped counting after the fourth round, when Wufei pulled out and flipped him over on the bed before thrusting back in from behind. Duo grabbed hold of a pillow, biting into it to try and muffle his cries, but it was no use as the different position just let Wufei pound harder, thrusting deeper and making him tremble and shake, still kept on that edge of climax without being able to cross it. He screamed, squeezing his eyes shut and rocking back into those thrusts as much as he could.

With every round, it got harder to support himself, his legs shaking and that sense of fullness growing, brushing against his oversensitive cock as it bounced every time Wufei pushed back into him. Between that strain and the desperation to come, Duo finally threw in the towel.

“La- ah! Last round,” he gasped, feeling Wufei’s cock pulsing inside of him again. By now he could tell the warning sign, world having been narrowed down to that point for hours.

Wufei reached around, wrapping a hand around his cock, voice hoarse in his ears. “Say the word.”

Word? What word? It wasn’t easy for his brain to scramble as he searched for the answer, especially not with that hot touch stroking him.

Another thrust, slower. Wufei was trying to hold back. Why? “Say stop. You have to say it.”

Right, magic word because he’d opened his mouth earlier. With Wufei still moving through, it took a moment to speak again in something that wasn’t just a wordless moan. “S- stop.”

When Wufei thrust in one last time, Duo saw stars as he finally came, clenching tight and going rigid under the other man before collapsing in a daze. He almost completely missed Wufei coming again, adding to what was already heavy in his gut, but everything felt so good he didn’t care. He just kind of floated for a while, barely connected to the world through the feeling of Wufei’s flesh still inside him.

And then Wufei pulled out slowly, gently rolling him onto his back. Duo gasped at the last friction, his ass not wanting to let go even as he stared up at the ceiling, continuing to drift in the after shock of it all. He leaned into the wizard’s hand as it ran over his head. That had been… indescribably incredible, body feeling like he could just float. And yet, there was something that felt kind of settled. That burning hunger cooled. At least for now.

“How do you feel?” Wufei asked softly, laying beside him and slipping an arm around his waist. Duo curled against him, appreciating that closeness as he came down.

“Yeah,” he panted, nodding. Duo rolled onto his side, leaning his head back against the other man’s shoulder, breathing in his scent.

Wufei smiled and brushed fingers through the other pilot’s bangs. “Do you need anything?”

Duo chewed on the idea, pondering if he was quite ready to let Wufei out of arm’s reach just yet. “Maybe a bath? Just… not yet. I don’t wanna move yet.” And he inched in closer to make it clear that he didn’t want Wufei to move yet either. Even if that’d probably change around the time their various fluids started cooling down and drying. No one liked that kind of thing on the skin. Not to mention… well, the hentai sized weight of his belly.

Thankfully, the wizard didn’t have a counter to Duo’s request, nodding and holding him close. This was something that was going to change their relationship for good. Even if this ended up being a one time thing. Well, one week thing.

They laid together for a while, half dozing and just breathing together. Wufei idly ran his fingers through Duo’s hair, feeling a kind of content that he hadn’t in a long time.

“Would you like to learn?” he asked after a while longer, chewing on the thought.

One of those cat ears twitched his way before Duo looked back at him. “Learn what? Sex? Cause I’m pretty sure I’ve got that down.”

Wufei snorted, giving him a nudge. “That, I’ve noticed. I meant magic. I could teach you.”

“You joking? I don’t have magic.” Duo stole his hair back from the other pilot and flicked him with the end. “You shouldn’t tease.”

“I wasn’t,” Wufei defended. He pulled the cursed cat boy more securely against himself, kissing his shoulder. “If you didn’t have at least a little magic, you wouldn’t have been able to open the chest. I have it warded to keep normal people from stumbling into it. You were able to open it.” Lifting his head, he smirked a little and laid a hand on Duo’s stomach and the new roundness there that he knew he’d caused. Perhaps he was feeling a touch smug about that, magical assistance or not. “Or cast your demands into the curse.”

“I wasn’t trying to cast anything,” he denied, cheeks warm. But if what he was saying was true… Duo swallowed as that sank in. Sure, he could accept the idea that someone like Wufei might be some kind of wizard, especially after seeing that crazy garden out back, but it seemed just a bit too out there for him to be able to do anything like that. “You’re sure?”

“I wouldn’t have suggested it otherwise,” Wufei said, pushing himself up on an elbow to look down at him. “You’ll be staying here until we finish with the curse I assume. It would give us plenty of time to start.”

That… was going to be a lot to take in. But Duo had never known Wufei to throw around offers or ideas that he wasn’t prepared to act on when called on it. He chewed on his lip before smirking. “I don’t have to wear a dumb hat and wave a stick around, do I? Cause the only wand I’m interested in spent the last couple hours in my ass.”

Wufei could only groan, fighting the urge to push him out of the bed. What had he just signed himself up for?


End file.
